The only known prior art are the patents to Getz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,980; Lieber, U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,844; King, U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,991; Fiant, U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,968; and Fluornoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,685; no one of which is believed to disclose the present invention.